


[ART] Wedding Date

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, BAMF Hermione Granger, Black Hermione Granger, Community: femmefest, Cute, Digital Art, Dressed Up, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, POC Hermione Granger, PoC character, Wedding, Wedding date, Women in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, attends her best friend's wedding with her new girlfriend. Time for a toast, indeed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: ART by DIG [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59
Collections: Femmefest 2020





	[ART] Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the pinch-hitters of the community! Enjoy.


End file.
